


Sometimes The Best Thing to Do is to Walk Away

by Author404



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cults, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite, Tags added progressively, it's just a rewrite in my character's pov, the seeds are crazy as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author404/pseuds/Author404
Summary: This is a rewrite of Far Cry Five. It's probably gonna be the same. PROBABLY meaning oof I'm gonna add some crazy shit later.tumblr is @author-404follow for bullshit!





	1. Welcome to the Court

Ripley Barnum Rook didn’t feel safe. She didn’t feel safe every day working in Hope County. But she especially didn’t feel safe in this helicopter. Something was gonna go wrong. The US Marshall was reckless, he didn’t know what they were up against. It was terrifying, looking down at the fire and the hounds and the church. It was like one day they were harmless and the next… This. 

“Rook! You’re with me!” Sheriff Whitehorse called to her. They were clambering off the chopper. Dozens of Peggies stared at them. They were yelling and screaming over the sounds of dogs trained to kill. “The church, Rook!” The church. Ok. Reach the church. Ripley followed her colleagues and tried not to look at the Peggies. They couldn’t do anything. The US Marshall clutched the warrant to his chest. There were some Peggies on the fence. The dogs weren’t touching them. 

Everyone gathered next to the church’s doors. Singing could be heard inside. Or chanting. Whatever it was, it made Ripley uneasy. Was that Amazing Grace? The Marshall moved to open the double doors and Sheriff Whitehorse stopped him. “Woah Marshall, we have to do this my way. Quickly and quietly. Calmly. You got it?” 

The Marshall put up his hands, impatient. “Fine.” The sheriff turned to Hudson. 

“Hudson, don’t let any of these people get in. Rookie-” Ripley looked up at him, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. “On me.” She gulped and nodded. He was just as scared as her. “And you… Just don’t do anything stupid.” The Marshall wasn’t prepared for what was about to happen. 

“Relax... Sheriff, you’re about to get your name in the paper.” He put a hand on Whitehorse’s arm. Ripley tried her best to believe that. 

Hudson turned to Ripley, “You’ll be fine.” In that sugar-sweet voice. The doors were opened and Joseph spoke. 

“Something is coming. You can feel it, can you?” His prophetic voice echoed in the small chapel. The church-goers looked at all three of them. Ripley breathed through her nose. “We are creeping to the edge…” The light coming in from the back window made Joseph’s shadow look a lot bigger than he actually was. Like the tree next to everyone’s bedroom window. A claw coming to take you in your slumber. 

The creaks let everyone know they were here. “And there will be a reckoning.” What was he talking about? “They will come, they will come and take our guns, take our freedom.” The men and women in the stands were standing up. The Marshall was desperate to do something. Everyone was standing now. Looking at them. 

“Sheriff, c’ mon.”

“I said wait, Marshall.” Their voices overlapped with Joseph’s. 

“We will not let their greed, their immorality-” Joseph wasn’t wearing a shirt. Was there a bunch of tattoos? Or carvings? “Or their depravity hurt us anymore.” He had transparent aviator glasses on. They might’ve been orange, Ripley couldn’t tell in the light. The sheriff and the marshall were arguing. The marshall lost his patience. 

“Joseph Seed!” He bellowed. The Father stood quiet. “We have a warrant issued for your arrest with the suspicion of kidnapping with the intent to harm.” Joseph had something in his hands. A belt? A piece of cloth? His shirt? 

“Now I want you to step forward and keep your hands where I can see ‘em.” Two men with rifles were moving to slowly stand in front of Joseph. Ripley kept a hand on her pistol. Joseph put his hands up but not to surrender. He gestured out to them. 

“There they are. The Locusts in our garden.” More men gathered around Joseph, forming a wall. “You see, they’ve come for me. They’ve come to take me away from you.” Peggies were screaming at the specifically now. “They’ve come to destroy all that we’ve built!” Everyone was screaming. 

“Now hold on-” 

“You-”

“Hold on! Do not touch that service weapon, hold on!” The marshall was picking too many battles tonight. He would get them all killed. The people forming a wall in front of Joseph were screaming at them. “Guns down!” Where was Hudson? Ripley turned back to look at her. She was desperately trying to hold off Peggies. 

Joseph stepped off of his riser and put arms around two of his bodyguards. “Everyone calm down!” He turned to the people who followed him. In a calm voice, he said, “We knew this moment would come.” His voice was thin and cracked a bit. “We’ve prepared for it. Go… Go.” The wall ceased and the screaming stopped. Men eyed Ripley but she kept her eyes on Joseph. 

“God will not let them take me.” His arms were up now, he was looking at the sky. “I saw when The Lamb opened the first seal and I heard as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts say ‘come and see’” The rest of the Seed family was behind Joseph. The eldest, Jacob, in his camo clothes. He used to be in the army. Faith in a high waisted skirt (that covered her knees of course.) And John. John looked like a businessman, waiting for his opportunity. They all watched Joseph loyally, waiting for something. 

“Step forward.” Sheriff Whitehorse didn’t interrupt the marshall this time. Joseph came. 

“And I saw… And behold-” He turned to the sheriff. “It was a white horse.” Joseph stared right at Ripley. “And Hell followed with him.” He put his hands out, waiting for cuffs.” His eyes were blank and horrible. They said nothing and yet… They meant everything. 

“Rookie, cuff this son of a bitch.” Ripley unbuckled the handcuffs from her belt. 

“God will not let you take me,” Joseph repeated from earlier. 

“Rook put the cuffs on him.” She didn’t wait. Ripley tightened them around his wrists with a click. Up close, she saw they were tattoos. This didn’t feel right. His family just stood behind him, watching. 

Sometimes the best thing to do is to walk away.


	2. Careful There, Deputy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the helicopter.

Ripley pressed her hands into Joseph’s wrists, holding him in place. He was calm and made her uneasy. For her own reassurance, Ripley dug her nails into his arm. 

 

“Careful there, Deputy.” What was that supposed to mean? 

 

She led Joseph through the crowd. His followers were rioting at them. “You can’t take him, we won’t let you-” 

 

The sheriff led on with the marshall close behind. Ripley and Joseph were in the rear. “Stay on the path, Rookie.” Peggies were panicked and rattling against the chain link fence. 

 

“The Father! They’re taking The Father!” Ripley stared straight ahead. This was a historic moment. Cult members were trying to throw themselves at Joseph. It was almost beautiful, how they were devoted to their leader. They trusted him with their lives and fates. 

 

“Stay back! Get back!” The Marshall screamed. He wasn’t helping. “I am a _federal_ Marshal. I am ordering you to stand back.” Ripley rolled her eyes. Federal Marshall, whatever. A persistent bearded man clocked the sheriff in the face. The Marshall shot him in the stomach. 

 

“Get him to the chopper, now, _now_!” A warning shot was fired into the air. 

 

“Get back! Get back! Get the fuck back!” The Marshall, again, wasn’t helping. They rushed into the chopper. Joseph was pushed into one of the seats and Ripley had the urge to wash her hands. “Fuckin’ _Peggies_!” They were grabbing onto the helicopter’s ledges. A woman fell off of the window but they were close enough to the ground for her to be fine. The chopper continued to rise. 

 

“Fuck!” The same bearded man from before was yanking on the Marshall’s wrist. He shot him in the face this time. It was a long way down. More Peggies grabbed and clawed at Joseph. Ripley felt the wind blow her short hair around and felt a hand on her foot. She cried out and kicked a lady with a buzz-cut out and into the air. 

 

“Amazing Grace… How sweet the sound…”

 

Ripley watched a woman get inside but fell as soon as the Marshall and Sheriff Whitehorse shoved her to her demise. 

“That saved… A wretch like meee…” 

 

The last Peggie, another woman, was banging on the glass. She soon was whipped off by a tree’s branches. 

 

“I once was lost. But now I’m found.” 

 

The helicopter was spiraling to its death. Everyone held onto the ceiling as it was going down into the forest. The last words Ripley heard were-

 

“Was blind… But nooow I seeee…” 

 

White. Black. Everything’s blurry. The Marshall was passed out in front of her. Ripley was… Upside down. She coughed out a sob and reached weakly for the headphones dangling. Freedom wasn’t out of reach, she grabbed hold and pulled them toward her. But then there was a pale hand on her bandaged wrist. She froze. 

 

“That saved a wretch like me…” Joseph didn’t blink. He didn’t blink through this whole shitshow. “I told you God wouldn’t let you take me.” A terrifying second of silence. Joseph clicked on the headphones mic. 

 

“Yeah, we're all fine here.” 

 

“Oh- Oh my God…” Nancy’s voice came through. 

 

“No need to call anyone.” Joseph stared at Ripley and did not blink. She seemed to feel obligated to stare back. 

 

“Yes, Father” _The fuck? You’re kidding me? Nancy too?_ It didn’t seem likely that she would survive this. 

 

But yet, she did. 


End file.
